An ever-increasing number of software applications employ speech recognition. Speech recognition software components may be found on all manner of devices, including on portable or wearable devices, and can utilize speech recognition to perform a variety of tasks in response to spoken instructions or queries. Speech recognition components typically employ speech recognition processes that analyze inputs representative of a user's speech in order to determine one or more appropriate actions associated with the spoken input. Speech recognition components typically involve a large number of variables and modeling parameters, and each of these various elements may contribute to errors that occur in speech recognition processes.